


Canine Heart

by WolfAndHound_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Marauders' Era, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 20:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5942782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfAndHound_Archivist/pseuds/WolfAndHound_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Right after a full moons night, Sirius has some problems with letting go of the canine form. Remus doesn't mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Canine Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Lassenia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), which was created to make stories posted to the Sirius_Black_and_Remus_Lupin Yahoo! mailing list easier to find. However, even though I still love the fandom, I am no longer active in it and do not have the time to maintain it. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2015. I posted an announcement with Open Doors, but we may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Wolf and Hound collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wolfandhound/profile).

Moony, my friend, is in pain. He always is, every time I meet him like this. Not often, but when we do, he always is. Normally, he is human. He smells human, looks human, speaks human. 

Now, he is wolf. I smell beast, and blood on him, blood from where he scratched himself before I came to be with him. I want to help him, help him heal. 

I can do nothing else, so I lick his wounds for him, softly. Moony growls at first, but then he smells my scent, knows it's only me, Padfoot. 

We have done this so many times. 

Each time, just before morning, I lick his wounds, then he transforms back, I take my distance. Then I, too, change. I don't understand, not as I am now, why closeness could be wrong, but my human mind does. My human mind tells me it is wrong, it is okay when we're in this form, but not in the other. I don't understand, yet I take my distance, always. 

Not always. 

Not this time. I yelp as he starts transforming, I can almost imagine feeling his pain. I pull back. 

But I want to be with him, I want to be close to him. 

Now, he is Remus again. But he still smells of blood, and of me, as he tries to pull a blanket out from under the cupboard where he has hidden it so he doesn't tear it apart. 

I help him pull it out with my strength, it is soon done. 

He pulls it over himself. 

And still, he shivers. He is cold. 

The part of me that is Sirius shouts at me, tries to pull me back, but I don't listen to him, this time. I use my snout and paws to crawl under the blanket, careful not to pull it off Remus. 

He smiles weakly, then hugs me closer underneath the blanket, bare skin against fur. 

His skin feels hot, feverish. 

Sirius is now screaming like mad inside me, but I know he's wrong. He's just scared to be close to Remus, but I can be close to Moony, why can't we be close to Remus, too? 

So I ignore him, and start licking off blood and sweat from my friend's body again. 

See, Sirius? He likes it! He's smiling! 

Ha, for once, Sirius is wrong. 

Sirius still shouts at me. He wants to transform back, but he doesn't want to transform back while under a blanket with Remus. 

So I win, again. 

Remus' hand starts ruffling my fur, massaging the back of my neck. It feels good, and I yelp very, very softly, crawling closer to him, careful not to touch him with my claws. 

He moans as I lick his neck, move behind his ear. I know Moony loves being licked there, and Remus seems to enjoy it, too. I move on top of him to reach him better, my paws out of reach of his body. 

Sirius is not happy at all. 

Suddenly, Remus is still beneath me, though his arms tighten around me. I lick him once, questioning, then suddenly I know what has happened. I am partly lying between his legs. 

And he has a hard-on, I can feel it against my stomach. 

I try to lick him again, tell him it's okay, but his eyes are wide with shock.

And Sirius tells me he told me to stop right away. 

Whining softly, I try to pull back, but Remus is still holding me tightly. 

I gently lick his neck, the spot behind his ear, the joint between neck and shoulder. Remus moans, and I take that as a good sign, especially when he whispers 'Sirius' instead of 'Padfoot'. 

Suddenly, I have an idea. The Sirius part of me isn't sure, but I can convince him. 

We transform, still locked in Remus' arms.

END


End file.
